Angel's friend - Seconde génération
by Yanase Yuu
Summary: /!\ Fic YAOI /!\ Plusieurs années après les aventures de Sulfus et Raf, une autre génération d'anges et démons continuent d'affluer aux deux écoles terriennes. Raf va se prendre d'amitié pour un ange qui pourrait bien avoir besoin des conseils de cette dernière quand il se rendra compte qu'il pourrait bien vivre une histoire un peu près semblable avec un démon lui aussi...
1. Une Rencontre

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**

"Il ne t'arrivera rien" disait le gardien de la grande porte. "Il ne t'arrivera rien alors ne t'inquiète pas" vraiment ? Alors pourquoi un énorme... machin à roues -un camion, voilà, c'est ça le nom humain- me fonce dessus alors même que je viens de poser les pieds sur le sol, hein ?!

AU SECOURS !

Ce tas de ferraille va m'écrabouiller alors même que je viens tout juste d'arriver sur Terre ! Je sais que c'est dangereux là-bas contrairement au paradis... Mais là quand même, dès que j'arrive, me tuer, c'est pas un peu exagéré ?!

**- Ah ah ah ah.**

Ce rire ne provient pas de moi, si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne suis pas heureux de me faire écrabouiller. Mais en fait le... camion vient de me traverser donc mon heure n'a peut être pas sonné. Littéralement, traversé. Sans me causer aucun dommage. Et celui qui vient d'éclater de rire... Est un mec accoudé au mur que je n'ai pas vu puisque j'étais occupé avec ce fichu camion. Donc là je le... regarde sans comprendre ce qui se passe vraiment.

Des cornes pointent parmi de longs cheveux noirs, des ailes de chauve-souris de même couleur, ses habits gothiques et son allure de bad boy orgueilleux... montrent sans doute qu'il s'agit d'un démon.

Un méchant, donc.

Le contraire de moi avec mes yeux verts, mes cheveux blonds et ma tenue toute blanche. Même ma mascotte est le contraire de la sienne : Même si le petit loup à mes pieds porte le doux nom de Fenrir, il n'aura jamais rien d'effrayant contrairement à son compère mythologique*.

Même le chat noir de ce démon semble plus terrifiant. D'ailleurs dès que Fen' s'approche un peu, il feule pour lui intimer de ne pas trop s'approcher. C'est qu'il doit mordre l'animal. Comme son proprio peut être ?

**- Hey l'ange, ferme la bouche, t'as l'air d'un crapaud comme ça. T'es pas au courant que temps que ta transformation n'est pas complète, t'es complétement transparent dans ce monde ?**

...Ah. C'est ça alors. Non, je n'étais pas... au courant. Je récupère ma valise tombée au sol et vais le rejoindre sur le trottoir pour le remercier de sa sollicitude. Même si son ton est vaguement sarcastique et qu'il a ri, la politesse pait toujours... Je crois.

**- Merci pour l'information. Je suis Angel. Et toi ?  
- Moi c'est Daemon. Je suis sûr que t'as déjà entendu parler de moi.**

Il me tend sa main avec un large sourire. Pour que je la serre ? Mon sixième sens me chatouille et j'hésite un peu. Pourtant comme je ne veux pas le froisser et risquer l'impolitesse avec quelqu'un qui vient pourtant de m'aider en me donnant une information, j'avance ma main pour le saluer comme il semble le vouloir...

...Et cette saleté l'enlève au dernier moment !

**- Ah ah ah ah ! Eh bien maintenant on s'connait, mon ange.  
- Hey ! Ce n'est pas très poli de faire ça ! Et je ne suis pas ton ange... Et on ne se connait pas du tout !**

Et pour tout avouer, je n'ai plus très envie de le connaître. Il a l'air d'un véritable crétin, ce démon !

**- Eh ben je t'inviterai boire un verre si tu meurs tellement d'envie d'en apprendre sur moi ! Mais là tu devrais te dépêcher de rejoindre ton école... C'est diabolique d'être aussi en retard pour ton premier cours, vilain petit ange !**

...C'est angélique d'être aussi nul en humour, mec. Bon c'est pas ça qui devrait me marquer le plus dans sa phrase : Le plus important c'est qu'il a raison, je suis vraiment en retard ! Je ne prends donc pas le temps de répliquer et me dépêche d'aller rejoindre l'école des anges.

* * *

_La jeune femme sourit en lâchant un petit soupir, couvant la scène des yeux avec un air nostalgique mais néanmoins heureux. Elle ne peut qu'être heureuse désormais. Pourtant son mari s'inquiète et l'interroge du regard. Un de ses sourires lumineux le fait sourire à son tour même s'il ne comprendra jamais comment sa femme peut réussir à lui faire passer tant d'émotions quand elle le regarde ainsi, droit dans les yeux.  
_

_- Ca me rappelle tellement de beaux souvenirs..._  
_- Des souvenirs ? Comment ça, mon amour ?_

_Elle piaffe comme une adolescente, se blottissant dans les bras de son mari, ses yeux brillants de malice et de souvenirs._

_- Eh bien regarde-les ces deux-là, on dirait nous à notre rencontre ! J'ai tout de suite deviné que tu allais me courir sur le haricot à ce moment-là !_  
_- C'est le rôle de tout démon digne de ce nom d'embêter les anges, tu sais !_  
_- ...Mais je n'avais pas deviné que tu volerais mon cœur pour autant. La première année est riche en émotion, j'espère que ça ira pour eux. Surtout pour l'ange !_  
_- Surtout pour le démon tu veux dire !_

_Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils partirent dans un éclat de rire, marchant ensemble main dans la main dans la rue, naturellement complices et attachées l'un à l'autre depuis et pour toujours._

* * *

HS : Je pense que vous devinerez facilement qui sont les deux personnages dans le passage en italique ;p

* Fenrir est un loup énorme dans la mythologie nordique. Pour plus d'informations, google est votre ami !


	2. Un Premier Défi

**- P-P-Pardon pour mon retard !**

Bon Dieu, me faire remarquer dès le premier jour... J'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça. Un peu honteux que tous les regards se portent vers moi, je baisse la tête et rampe vers une place libre en tentant de ne croiser le regard de personne.

Sauf celui de Melody, ma meilleure amie qui m'encourage par la seule force de sa pensée à ne pas me sentir trop gêné même si c'est peine perdue.

Je déteste ce genre de situation...

**- Ce n'est pas grave. Veille juste à être à l'heure la prochaine fois. Bien, puisque les consignes ont été données, approchez-vous, je vais tous vous attribuer un humain.**

En plus j'ai raté toutes les consignes... Magnifique. J'espère avoir le temps de parler à Meldoy, qu'elle m'explique un peu les règles avant d'aller sur le terrain. Je le sens pas, je le sens pas, je le sens pas... C'est vraiment flippant d'arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe ! J'ai intérêt à ne plus être en retard.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Melody, elle se rapproche très vite de moi quand tout le monde se lève pour aller récupérer la plaque de son humain. Ce que j'appelle "plaque" c'est la tablette que le professeur donne à tous ceux qui s'approchent de lui. J'imagine qu'elle contient toutes les informations dont on aura besoin sur notre humain.

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois si en retard ?  
- Les portes se sont bloquées juste à mon passage. C'est pas mon jour, je crois.  
- Mais non, mais non, Angel ! Je suis sûr que tout ira bien ! Je vais te faire un résumé de ce qu'Arkan nous a dit jusque maintenant et tu n'auras aucun soucis !**

Elle est comme ça, Melody. Un problème ? Quel problème ? Il n'existe que des solutions ! Pour quelqu'un d'aussi défaitiste que moi, c'est une amie précieuse et qui me donne toujours le courage suffisant pour m'accrocher. Une amie d'enfance. Ma seule amie à l'académe, aussi, pour l'instant. C'est pour ça que je m'autorise à lui adresser un sourire pour la remercier de ses encouragements.

Étant plutôt un introverti avec peu de confiance en moi, je sais que je suis en théorie une proie facile pour un démon et que cette année risquerait d'être difficile si cette partie de moi prenait le dessus sur mes capacités. Mais je sais bluffer. J'ai toujours su bluffer. Et il est hors de question de laisser un démon emporter la moindre victoire sur moi alors je compte bien mettre cette faculté en pratique !

**- Melody, ton humain répondra au nom de Jade. Tu peux demander à ton manuel virtuel tout ce que tu voudras savoir sur lui, il répondra automatiquement à toutes tes questions. Tâche d'en apprendre le plus sur lui. Les consignes sont les mêmes pour toi Angel et sache que ton humaine s'appelle Violette.**

Jade et Violette. Nos humains. J'ai du mal à y croire en vérité, ça semble encore un peu trop abstrait. J'ai hâte de savoir à quoi ils ressemblent tous les deux. Pourvu qu'on puisse les protéger correctement. Ce serait vraiment... terrible si les démons contre nous gagnaient. Melody m'adresse un regard déterminé et elle a raison. On va se donner à fond et il n'y aucune raison pour qu'on ne réussisse pas ce stage à l'académie d'or !

**- Avant de partir, je tiens à vous présenter une ange particulière que vous croiserez sans doute très souvent à l'académie. N'hésitez pas à lui demander des conseils. Elle aussi a participé à ce stage bien avant vous, après tout.  
- Bonjour tout le monde. Je m'appelle Raf, enchantée de vous rencontrer !**

Les murmures ne tardent pas à emplir la salle. Raf. Une ange bien connue. Surtout pour avoir participé à la légalisation du mariage ange-démon et annuler le veto ! Enfin, modifier. Si on ne doit pas interférer quand un démon s'occupe d'un humain pour ne pas le rendre confus, toucher l'autre et en tomber amoureux n'est plus interdit.

Ca reste... très très mal vu pour la plus grande partie de la population des immortels cependant mais c'est légal. Je pense que cette ange est la seule à qui on ne jette pas la pierre pour aimer Sulfus, un démon tout aussi connu qu'elle, étant donné qu'elle a sauvé le monde et fait d'autres trucs tout aussi fantastiques...

Enfin le jour où j'aurais une auréole aussi lumineuse qu'elle n'est pas encore arrivé. Pourvu qu'elle soit de bons conseils, je suis sûr d'en avoir besoin cette année.

**- Vous pouvez y aller ! Dépêchez-vous, vos ennemis les démons doivent déjà s'empresser d'aller trouver vos humains ! Bonne chance à tous !**

Ca réduit mes chances à néant de parler avec Melody. Elle aussi le comprend puisqu'elle m'adresse un regard désolé avant de sortir de la salle, me faisant soupirer. Maintenant je n'ai plus le choix, je dois me jeter dans la gueule du loup sans aucune bouée de secours et faire sans les consignes malgré l'importance de celles-ci. Mais alors que je m'apprête à sortir de la salle, entendre mon nom me stoppe.

**- Angel ? Tu étais en retard alors je peux peut être t'aider. Ne perdons pas de temps, suis-moi, je t'expliquerai les consignes en route si tu veux. Je me suis totalement loupée lors de ma première mission sur le terrain alors je tiens à t'aider !**

...Je crois que je l'idolâtre en fait cette Raf.

* * *

**- Ben alors, l'ange, t'as besoin d'être accompagné pour pas te perdre dans les couloirs ?**

Fallait que ça tombe sur lui. Que ce soit CE démon précisément qui soit mon adversaire. Je suis sûr qu'il le savait et qu'il a fait exprès de venir me rencontrer quand je suis passé par la porte pour atterrir sur Terre ! Ca peut pas être une coïncidence, pas vrai ? Je l'ai pas vu plus de dix minutes mais je peux déjà pas le voir en peinture celui-là ! Malgré mon léger agacement, mon visage ne laisse rien paraître et je croise les bras contre mon torse, espérant ainsi sembler être sûr de moi. Ca fonctionne plutôt bien en général. Cette fois ne fera pas exception à la règle, par chance.

**- Je vois que c'est toi le démon de Violette. Tu le savais, j'imagine.**

**- Bien sûr que je le savais ! Et je voulais voir qui serait mon adversaire... Quel déception, t'as l'air encore plus minable que ta copine.**

**- Si t'avais un peu de culture tu saurais que cette ange s'appelle Raf, qu'elle ne peut pas être ma copine et qu'elle est bien supérieure à moi et surtout à toi !**

**- J'vois pas la différence qu'elle s'appelle Raf, Rolfi ou Patapouf. T'façon la culture c'est un truc d'ange pour pouvoir vous faire croire que vous êtes intelligent !**

**- En gros t'es encore plus bête que t'en as l'air.**

**- T'as déjà la grosse tête, Narcisse ?!**

Ce fut le rire de Raf qui nous coupa dans nos amabilités. Et celui de... Sulfus qui apparut au coin du couloir. Ba d'accord, il peut bien parler ce Daemon, lui aussi est accompagné ! Mais ce fut impossible pour moi de le dire, parce que nos guides se rapprochèrent pour glisser leur main l'une dans l'autre. Je n'ai rien contre ça, chacun fait ce qu'il veut mais... C'est tout de même bizarre à voir, un démon et un ange qui se tiennent la main devant vous ! C'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive !

**- Je vois que vous êtes tous les deux très combattifs, c'est bien !**

**- Et vous allez pouvoir vous affronter dès maintenant dans la chambre, ce qui est encore mieux ! T'as intérêt à lui mettre la raclée de sa vie, mec !**

**- Fais attention Angel, les démons sont très rusés mais je suis certaine que tu réussiras à le remettre à sa place ! Allez, rentrez à l'intérieur, le premier défi est aléatoire de toute manière. N'oubliez pas que celui qui gagne pourra faire le premier pas vers son humain !**

Parfait. Dans ce cas, je compte bien le massacrer durant ce défi et réussir à convaincre mon humain de faire le bon choix.

* * *

Des cases noirs et blanches jonchent le sol, tandis que quatre murs gris nous encerclent en nous empêchant ainsi de sortir. D'immenses statues en pierre, bien plus hautes que nous, créent une ambiance assez glaciale et tout ça me file des frissons. Mais au moins, je suis rassuré de comprendre ce qui nous attend. Je l'ai immédiatement capté en défigurant les dites statues et en voyant leurs couleurs.

Pions, Tours, Cavaliers, Fous, Reine... Et nous sommes tous deux à la place des Rois.

Je suis les blancs, Daemon représente les noirs.

**- Purée, un jeu d'échec ! Ca veut dire qu'on va devoir se mettre échec et mat, galère !**

**- Tu connais les échecs, toi ? Ca m'étonne dis donc !**

**- Ben t'es pas au bout de tes surprises alors, parce que je compte bien te réduire en miette !**

**- Mais les blancs commencent toujours mon cher donc c'est à moi de commencer !**

Quand je me décide à bouger une pièce, je n'ai pas besoin de chercher longtemps comment ça fonctionne : Comme si la dite pièce lisait dans mes pensées, une fois ma décision prise, elle s'avance par elle-même. Les coups s'enchainent rapidement et je me sens tout à fait confiant.

Daemon n'arrête pas de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, ses décisions étant plus mauvaises les unes que les autres. Mais il n'abandonne pas pour autant, au contraire, on dirait bien que ça le motive même de voir ses pièces tomber une à une.

J'admire. On a plutôt tendance à baisser les bras en général dans les situations périlleuses. Je ne le lui avouerai pas mais c'est vrai que ça m'impressionne... un peu. Un tout petit peu.

**- Echec et mat !**

**- Certainement pas ! **

**- Ben si, là désolé, mais t'es échec et ma...**

**- Pouvoir des griffes d'acier !**

Et sur ce, je le vois se jeter purement et simplement sur ma tour pour tenter de la détruire. Ce type est vraiment malade ! Il va se blesser s'il continue ! Mais je ne peux pas bouger... Ca signifierait que je bouge mon roi alors que c'est à lui de jouer maintenant, je pense que je serai disqualifié et donc perdant... Alors que je suis si prêt du but, ce serait dommage. Mais ce démon continue à s'échiner contre ma tour et petit à petit, elle s'effondre en plusieurs morceaux. Là je ne peux tout simplement plus le laisser faire.

**- Pouvoir des chaines éternelles !**

Jaillissant de mes mains, les chaines viennent s'emparer de son poignet et je tire brutalement dessus pour l'amener à mes pieds. Tombant de la statue, j'ai un instant peur de lui faire mal mais vu qu'arrivé à mes pieds il m'enguirlande en m'insultant de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles, j'en conclus qu'il va parfaitement bien. Ce mec est une véritable force de la nature en fait ! Le pire c'est qu'il essaie même de briser mes chaines alors que c'est visible qu'il ne risque pas d'y arriver ! Enfin heureusement, il finit par se retrouver forcé d'abandonner.

**- T'as gagné le premier pas envers Violette... Mais n'imagine même pas que tu réussiras à la persuader de faire le bon choix ! Je ferai tout pour t'en empêcher !**

* * *

_- Et c'est l'ange qui l'emporte ! Aaaaaalleluiaaaa ! Vive les anges !  
_

_- Rien n'est joué ma chérie... Le premier pas ne veut pas toujours dire que la victoire est assurée, je te rappelle._

_- C'est vrai mais ton protégé a fini enchaîné au pieds du mien ! Avoue-le mon amour, tu enrages !_

_- Exactement, j'enrage ! Viens-là que je te fasse payer ton affront !_

_- Sulfus, pas ici ! Pas ici je te dis... Tu me chatouilles en plus ! Ah ah, Sulfus... Sulfus, non !_

_- J'ai tous les droits sur ma femme adorée, surtout quand tu m'énerves comme ça._

_- Pardon, pardon, vil démon ! Mais vraiment, c'était trop tentant de t'embêter là-dessus..._


	3. Et une Première Victoire

C'est vrai que maintenant... Je dois trouver un moyen pour convaincre Violette de faire le bon choix. Et pour l'instant, je ne connais ni son caractère ni même son problème... Selon la tablette qui me confie les informations de base sur elle lorsque je la consulte, c'est une humaine très timide, passionnée par le dessin et qui n'aime pas se lier aux autres. Je suis sûr de bien m'entendre avec elle.

Je la trouve d'ailleurs en train de dessiner, dans le jardin de la cours du lycée. Et en la voyant, je tombe sur une seconde bonne surprise.

Melody !

Mais en train de se disputer...

**- Tu vas voir, Jade va pas oser lui demander. Il se ferait rembarrer de toute façon ! Il va mentir !**

**- Malgré tes ruses de vautour, je suis certaine qu'il va prendre la bonne décision alors n'y compte même pas, sale mégère !  
**

La "mégère" qui vole avec elle et qui semble particulièrement l'énerver doit être la démone qui lui sert d'adversaire, j'imagine. Sa mascotte est un scorpion on dirait. Moi au moins, j'ai de la chance, Daemon et son chat noir ne sont pas dans les parages... Sans doute qu'il attend que je me décide à agir avant de me rejoindre.

C'est au moment où je pense à mon rival que ma meilleure amie se jette littéralement à mon cou, sous le regard surpris de sa démone adversaire. Moi ça ne me surprend plus et je garde mon expression neutre, comme d'habitude, tapotant maladroitement son dos tandis que Fenrir aboie joyeusement après elle et léchouille sa mascotte. Une colombe.

Disons qu'elle a toujours été très chaleureuse et moi peu habitué aux gestes d'affection.

**- Angeeeeel ! Violette est ton humaine, non ? Jade va lui demander de participer à un concours de dessin ! Prépare-toi à la convaincre de le faire, si tu gagnes, on pourra s'entraider !  
**

**- Fermez-là les anges, je veux voir si Jade lui demande ou pas !  
**

C'est vrai qu'il s'approche d'elle d'une démarche hésitante. Tellement hésitante que Violette ne le remarque absolument pas, trop concentrée sur son dessin. Elle sursaute quand elle s'aperçoit de sa présence et en rougit même.

A les voir agir de cette manière, ces deux-là ont un petit faible l'un pour l'autre... C'est assez mignon.

**- Mmh, désolé de te déranger... Euh... Violette... J'ai remarqué que tu dessinais beaucoup dans le jardin...**

**- J-Je suis désolée si ça a perturbé ton travail, Jade...**

**- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que... Le lycée se demande s'il faudrait supprimer le jardin du lycée et je me disais... si tu le dessinais pour le concours de dessin, peut être que ça permettrait de le sauvegarder.**

**- Ils veulent enlever le jardin ? Mais... Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est un coin important pour beaucoup d'élèves.**

**- Toi et moi les premiers... C'est pour ça que j'aimerai que tu y réfléchisses. Prends ton temps mais réfléchis-y sérieusement, d'accord ?**

**- D-D'accord... **_Mais je ne sais pas si je serai capable de faire un assez beau dessin du jardin pour un concours... C'est peut être trop dur pour moi ?_

Melody a donc réussi sa première mission... C'est à mon tour de rentrer en piste et convaincre Violette qu'elle est bien assez douée pour participer à ce concours. Mais comment faire pour la persuader de participer à ce concours ? Melody me sourit, tournoyant dans les airs. Ca me donne une idée. Je prends le bras de la demoiselle pour qu'elle se retrouve à ma hauteur et répond à son regard interrogateur.

**- J'ai une idée mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.**

* * *

**- J'arrive pas à deviner quoi mais quelque chose cloche...**

**- Vraiment ? Mais on a changé au moins trente fois ma position !**

**- Je sais pas trop... peut être le paysage derrière. Si seulement on avait pu faire ça au lac comme prévu !**

**- Mademoiselle ! Oui vous, aux cheveux violets ! Excusez-moi, vous pourriez jeter un coup d'oeil à ce qu'il fait ? Je ne peux pas bouger sans changer ma position et impossible de savoir si la peinture de cette tête de mule est bien ou pas !**

Melody est vraiment douée pour attirer l'attention des autres, Violette s'est immédiatement rapproché de mon chevalet pour vérifier si ce que je fais est bien. Comme je m'y attendais, sa passion de l'art l'emporte sur sa timidité et elle me donne immédiatement des conseils que je m'empresse d'appliquer pour améliorer mon "œuvre d'art".

Le plan marche comme sur des roulettes.

**- Merci beaucoup ! Vous devez vraiment bien dessiner pour donner de si bons conseils !**

**- E-Eh bien... Je ne sais pas trop... Je dessine souvent mais je ne sais pas trop si mon niveau est bon ou pas...**

**- Vous devriez faire un concours de dessin, vous vous apercevrez vite que vous avez un très bon niveau ! C'est amusant de se mesurer aux autres parfois ! Je voulais dessiner au lac derrière chez moi mais il est en travaux, on va y construire des immeubles... Je suis sûr que mon dessin aurait été mieux avec un tel paysage... Mais je ne peux rien y faire, cet endroit va devoir partir en fumée et je ne pourrais plus jamais le peindre...**

**- C'est dommage...** _En dessinant le jardin pour le concours, je pourrais peut être faire en sorte qu'il soit conservé et continuer à y dessiner. Et ça sera peut être amusant de participer à ce concours... Je devrais peut être dire oui à Jade. Il sera fou de joie... C'est sans doute la meilleure décision à prendre._

Je hoche la tête tristement et hausse les épaules pour faire croire que je me suis résigné à cette idée depuis longtemps, même si elle me rend triste. Elle a de bonnes pensées. Il y a de grandes chances pour qu'elle accepte de faire ce concours. Mais je devrais faire attention... Je ne vois toujours pas Daemon. Je ne sais pas quel tour il prévoit de me jouer.

**- Parce que tu dessines toi, maintenant ? C'est idiot de participer à un concours avec un niveau aussi nul que le tien.**

Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Enfin si je puis dire pour un démon ayant pour mascotte un chat. D'ailleurs il a un énorme chat noir sur son t-shirt. Sans ses ailes et ses cornes, il ressemble vraiment au bad boy classique.

**- Je ne fais pas ça pour gagner mais pour m'amuser. Peu importe si je ne gagne pas.**

**- Tu vas te ridiculiser, c'est tout. Quand on participe à un concours, si ce n'est pas pour le gagner, ça ne sert à rien !**

**- Mais ça me permet de dessiner les endroits que j'aime et obtenir des conseils d'autres personnes, je ne pense pas que ce soit si inutile que ça.**

**- J-Je crois qu'il a raison. S-Si c'est pour vous moquer de lui, ce n'est p-pas la peine de venir n-nous parler...**

Je crois qu'on est aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre. Sauf que moi c'est dans le bon sens et Daemon dans le très mauvais.

Violette m'a défendu. Elle m'a défendu face à son propre démon !

Alors que je tente de la guider vers le bon chemin, son sens de la justice dépasse sa timidité maladive et c'est elle qui vient me protéger du démon. C'est vrai que vu de l'extérieur, Daemon semblait m'agresser.

Alors qu'en vérité, il ne voulait qu'interférer avant que je ne la persuade définitivement de prendre la bonne décision. Il vient de se mettre dans de beaux draps, elle est de mon côté !

D'ailleurs il se mord d'ailleurs la lèvre inférieure en se renfrognant. Peut être que c'est un signe chez lui qu'il est embêté. Il n'arrête pas de le faire quand je prends l'avantage. Détail intéressant...

**- Je ne voulais pas te vexer, Violette, tu sais. Je connais le niveau de ton amoureux, je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse d'illusion, c'est tout.**

**- On peut discuter avec quelqu'un sans en être amoureux, tu sais.**

**- T-Tu connais mon nom ? **M'interrompit Violette, sans doute surprise.

**- ...Nan, je me référais à ta couleur de cheveux, c'est tout.**

Il ment bien... C'est un démon après tout. Mais je pense qu'il a compris qu'insister lourdement ne marcherait pas et la braquerait au contraire, parce qu'il se détourne de nous. Les mains dans les poches, la démarche assurée malgré la situation qui ne se tourne pas à son avantage, ses paroles prononcées sur le ton de la confidence... Il a vraiment tout du mauvais garçon qui fait tomber des hordes de filles à ses pieds...

**- Alors Violette, on verra si ça te plaira toujours de te ridiculiser devant tout le monde à ce concours...**

Je sens que ses dernières paroles la déstabilise un peu tout de même. Ses dernières paroles semblent flotter dans l'air. Je crois que finalement, je vais tout de même avoir du mal à effacer sa trace dans l'esprit de la demoiselle...

Moi qui pensais avoir gagné la partie, je ne suis plus si sûr de moi maintenant. Et zut.

**- Il tente toujours de faire peur aux autres. Ne lui en veux pas, peut être qu'il reporte sur toi la peur de son échec à lui. Il a sans doute peur de se ridiculiser en se mesurant aux autres, lui aussi.**

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte... J'invente une histoire à dormir debout aussi naturellement que si mensonge était mon deuxième prénom... Mais les mots sont venus tout seul.

**- Je... Je vais essayer pour ce concours alors. Merci pour tes conseils.**

Mais l'essentiel, c'est que je viens bel et bien de gagner ma première mission !

* * *

_- Et comme je l'avais dis, c'est l'ange qui remporte la victoire !  
_

_- Le démon s'est fait avoir comme un bleu ! Va falloir que je lui donne des cours démoniaques en rab', c'est pas possible !  
_

_- Mais... Quelque chose me dérange...  
_

_La moue qu'elle faisait était tout simplement adorable et irrésistible. Mais son mari se décida à ne rien lui dire. Non plus parce que sa fierté de démon le poussait à ne faire aucun compliment, il avait dépassé ce stade depuis maintenant bien longtemps mais parce que Raf semblait réellement faire remuer ses méninges. Et s'il la dérangeait en pleine réflexion, il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'elle s'énerverait contre lui, comme lorsqu'il la titillait un peu trop à l'adolescence._

_- Le démon a eu une réaction étrange, il a battu en retraite dès que l'humaine s'est placée du côté de l'ange. Héhé, il était peut être jaloux !  
_

_- De quoi tu parles ma douce ?_

_- Un démon n'abandonne jamais, tu me l'as toujours rabâché ! Il y a une histoire de cœur là-dessous !_

_- Tu t'imagines toujours des choses..._

_- Les femmes ont un septième sens !_

_- Six c'est déjà pas mal. Enfin on verra bien comment ça tournera, je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas les lâcher, tu sembles beaucoup trop t'amuser._

_- J'aime beaucoup les histoires d'amour qui me rappelle la nôtre, mon amour. Tu me connais... Je compte bien faire la lumière sur cette histoire._


End file.
